Fleur de Lis/Gallery
Season two Sweet and Elite What a greeting S2E9.png|Oh my! Fancypants dusts himself off S2E09.png|Are you all right, dear? Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee S2E09.png|Fleur de Lis with her eyes closed with no eyelashes. Fancypants "one way to make an introduction" S2E09.png|Honey, you can put your head down now. Fancypants looking away S2E9.png|Fleur looks like a stuck up snob here. Fancypants "you're staying at the castle?" S2E09.png|Fleur looks... very strange. Rarity picking her stuff up S2E09.png|Fleur watching Rarity. Fleur Dis Lee expensive tastes S2E9.png|Fleur complimenting Rarity's tastes. Fleur sending the bag back to Rarity with flair S02E09.png|Fleur posing while Fancy Pants talks to Rarity. Rarity talks to Fancypants S2E09.png|Fleur, again with Fancy Pants, who is looking at an embarrassed Rarity. Fancy Pants complimenting Rarity S2E9.png Fleur leaning on Fancypants S02E09.png|Ooh-la-la! Fleur nuzzling Fancypants S02E09.png Fleur left alone S02E09.png|Fleur, looking good while Fancy Pants walks away. Fleur oh! S02E09.png|Oh, he left. Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png|Fleur sticking in with the crowd. Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity S02E09.png Season four Rarity Takes Manehattan Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee on ferry S4E08.png Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack in the stands S4E24.png Season five Amending Fences Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee in a field S5E12.png Canterlot Boutique Crowd talking S5E14.png Crowd hears Rarity S5E14.png Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Crowd seeing Rarity's newest collection S5E14.png Mannequins being levitated around crowd S5E14.png Sassy announcing the big finale of the presentation S5E14.png Crowd watching Twilight S5E14.png Sassy receiving orders from customers S5E14.png Diamond Mint wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png Canterlot ponies all wearing Princess Dresses S5E14.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Spoiled Rich sees Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee passing by S5E18.png Spoiled Rich waves to Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee S5E18.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Purple-haired girl bumps into Twilight EG3.png Twilight Sparkle apologizes to purple-haired girl EG3.png Twilight weaving through student traffic EG3.png Fleur bumps into Twilight (new version) EG3.png Fleur bumps into Twilight EG3.png Twilight Sparkle "Pardon me" (new version) EG3.png Fleur dis Lee closing the shade EG3.png Twilight approaches the Crystal Prep buses EG3.png Sci-Twi walking toward Dean Cadance EG3.png Sci-Twi "I'm not really sure" EG3.png Dean Cadance "one second" EG3.png Sour Sweet "You could try" EG3.png Sour Sweet "the end of the line" EG3.png Sour Sweet smiling at the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet suddenly snarling EG3.png Twilight explains her device to Pinkie EG3.png Twilight "it measures things" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "like the party?" EG3.png Pinkie "something is definitely missing" EG3.png Pinkie recruits Twilight for something EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Pinkie covertly seizes the snack table trays EG3.png Pinkie replacing the party snacks EG3.png Fleur looking at new snack platter EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png Fleur and Jet Set walk away from CHS students EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png CHS and CPA students "we're not gonna stop!" EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "how did she answer?" EG3.png Shadowbolts in slow suspense EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Both CHS and CPA students excited EG3.png CPA students upset that CHS won the Relay EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Cinch "I've seen what your device can do" EG3.png Cinch "have you considered releasing it?" EG3.png CPA students in a clamor EG3.png Sunset "You're destroying this world" EG3.png Sunset dodging the blast EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Rarity saves Velvet Sky and Fleur; Rainbow saves Bright Idea EG3.png Indigo Zap "We've got you!" EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png Sunset looking surprised EG3.png Sunset looks at device questionably EG3.png Sunset aims the device at Rarity EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Season seven Forever Filly Exterior shot of Canterlot Carousel S7E6.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna's chariot is pulled through Canterlot S7E10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Coinky-Dink World CHS and CPA students in the Sweet Snacks Cafe SS15.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) Display of Affection Crowd of people outside Carousel Boutique EGDS9.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Five Stars Octavia and Fleur de Lis at the diner EGDS39.png Garden Grove ordering a club sandwich EGDS39.png Pinkie speeds away from Garden Grove's table EGDS39.png Pinkie Pie returns with two club sandwiches EGDS39.png Fleur de Lis impressed by fast service EGDS39.png Fleur de Lis "that was, like, so fast" EGDS39.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I like to hear" EGDS39.png Pinkie Pie "care to Screech about it?" EGDS39.png Garden Grove and Fleur take out their phones EGDS39.png Run to Break Free Canterlot City in slow-motion EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash swings around lamppost EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash coming to a stop EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash "I choose my path" EGDS42.png Rainbow "I choose my dreams" EGDS42.png Rainbow touching a boy's helmet EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash "my spirit's a fighter" EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash throwing punches EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash "a passion igniter" EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash sees boy with ice cream EGDS42.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Exterior view of Starswirled Music Festival EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie greeting the video viewers EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie pointing at herself EGDS47.png Pinkie "you've all been waiting for" EGDS47.png Festival goers standing in security line EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie pops up in security line EGDS47.png View of front of the security line EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie presents the bathroom line EGDS47.png Festival goers in the bathroom line EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie "or as I like to call it" EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie "the conga line!" EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie starting a conga line EGDS47.png Pinkie and festival goers in conga line EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) The Last Drop Crowd watching DJ Pon-3 at music festival CYOE12.png Festival goers wave hands and glowsticks CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 giving concert at Starswirled CYOE12.png Festival goers waving their glowsticks CYOE12.png Big McIntosh running onto the stage CYOE12c.png Banjo flies into Big McIntosh's hands CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh holding a banjo CYOE12c.png Miss Cheerilee clapping for Big Mac CYOE12c.png Big Mac and DJ performing together CYOE12c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Memory of Sunset and Twilight in FG climax EGFF.png Memory of Sunset saving Twilight at the Games EGFF.png Wallflower in background at Friendship Games EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Teenagers in the mall food court EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash at the rollercoaster EGROF.png Rollercoaster comes to a halt EGROF.png Wide view of the Equestria Land rollercoaster EGROF.png Fleur de Lis on the rollercoaster EGROF.png Pinkie tosses Applejack's map in the trash EGROF.png Security guard "undercover Fun Inspector" EGROF.png Security guard straightens his hat EGROF.png Security guard "anyway, have fun" EGROF.png Security guard making air quotes EGROF.png Security guard "my workstation" EGROF.png Security guard winks at Applejack EGROF.png Equestria Land security monitors EGROF.png AJ watches Vignette through the monitors EGROF.png Applejack looking at blank monitor EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons going to light parade EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Rainbooms performing at the light parade EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Starswirled Music Festival entrance lines EGSBP.png Teens gathered near the concert stage EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer pushing through crowd EGSBP.png Festival entrance lines on second loop EGSBP.png Teenagers cheering in front of stage EGSBP.png Festival-goers cheering for PostCrush EGSBP.png PostCrush starts playing their concert EGSBP.png K-Lo playing a strong power chord EGSBP.png Sunset running after crying Pinkie Pie EGSBP.png Sunset outside the festival entrance EGSBP.png Teens in the crowd cheer for PostCrush EGSBP.png Crowd cheers for PostCrush, Sunset, and Pinkie EGSBP.png Season eight Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Princess Luna sits with Fancy and Fleur S8E7.png Twilight watches ponies fill the seats S8E7.png Princess Luna talking with Fleur de Lis S8E7.png Princess Luna and Fleur hear an explosion S8E7.png Fluttershy looking out at the audience S8E7.png Fluttershy "ponies are taking their seats" S8E7.png Spike looking out at the audience S8E7.png Audience ponies laugh at the Young Six S8E7.png Rainbow Stars heckling the Young Six S8E7.png Audience ponies continue laughing S8E7.png Audience ponies watch the sun rise S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png Season nine The Point of No Return Upper level of the Canterlot Library S9E5.png Common Ground Fleur de Lis puts on a buckball necklace S9E6.png Close-up on Fleur de Lis' buckball necklace S9E6.png Between Dark and Dawn Wide view of Canterlot Castle courtyard S9E13.png Fluttershy gives instructions to Fleur de Lis S9E13.png Fluttershy "a slight delay on the gala!" S9E13.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies cheering for the sunrise S9E17.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Unicorn 1 addressing other unicorns S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle addresses the unicorns S9E25.png My Little Pony (mobile game) Fleur Dis Lee Alicorn MLP Mobile App.png|Upper Crust, a Changeling assuming Fleur Dis Lee's identity but pretending to be an Alicorn, and Twinkleshine. Fleur Dis Lee album entry mobile game.jpg|Fleur's album entry Fleur Dis Lee walking mobile game.jpg|Fabulous Merchandise Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season 2 DVD inside Poster.png MLP Season Two Allover back WeLoveFine.jpg WeLoveFine Young Fleur 18x24.jpg WeLoveFine Young Fleur 24x36.jpg